James Carter
Det. James "Jimmy" Carter is a fictional police officer employed with the Los Angeles Police Department (L.A.P.D.) in the Brett Ratner-directed Rush Hour, Rush Hour 2, Rush Hour 3 films, and (possibly) fourth and fifth future sequels, played by comedian/actor Chris Tucker. In the first two Rush Hour films, Carter was a detective, who along with his appointed international case partner Chief Inspector Lee, played by martial arts master/actor Jackie Chan, where promised places in the US Secret Service; in the third film, Carter gets demoted to traffic duty following an incident where he mistakenly arrests scientists from the Middle East, suspecting them of possibly being linked to terrorists, which caused an international incident. In the Rush Hour film series Detective Carter is played by comedian/actor Chris Tucker. Early life James Carter was born in LA in around 1972 to his mother and police officer father. Carter's father was killed when he was a child, and from that point on James made up his mind to become a member of the LAPD, to serve the public good, and in part to possibly find closure in dealing with, and possibly "square" the death of his father. Rush Hour In the first Rush Hour film, Detective Carter has gained somewhat of reputation amongst his superiors, and some of his peers in the precinct where he works as a somewhat reckless type, but still hardnosed detective who often refuses to have a partner on cases. However, he is soon assigned to Chief Inspector Lee (Jackie Chan) to a special case involving the kidnapping of a 12 year-old daughter (Julia Hsu) of Consul Han, a Hong Kong diplomatic Consulate to US (played by actor Tzi Ma). They soon discover that the mastermind is British mobster Tom Griffin (played by British actor Tom Wilkinson), who is revealed as Juntao. By films' end, Carter is named a Full Agent by the FBI agent assigned as his boss on the case (Harris Yulin), in which he responds by saying "Take that badge and shove it up your ass." In the process, Carter and Lee both manage to break the case open, and become best friends. Rush Hour 2 Carter and Lee travel to Hong Kong to take on Triads led by pernicious Chinese mobster Ricky Tan (played by actor John Lone), who co-own a posh hotel/restaurant with a backdoor gambling operation in Hong Kong as well as the Red Dragon, an Asian-themed Las Vegas casino run by wealthy Los Angeles land developer and mogul Steven Ring (played by late comedian/actor Alan King) who is the co-investor. Behind the facade of ownership of the thriving casino venture which they own, the two men, Ring and Ricky Tan also run a thriving international US currency counterfeiting venture, by which Ricky Tan seeks and then manages to seize control of by murdering Ring, in the ultimate double-cross. Asissting Carter and Lee on the case is US Secret Service agent Isabella Molina (Roselyn Sanchez), who Lee and Carter both run into after watching her disrobe and put on a teddy from their hotel window in Hong Kong; they later mistakenly try to rescue her from what they think is a bomb planted by the triads in the area near hear penthouse hotel suite. The events lead them back to Las Vegas, where trio wind up cracking the case, afterwards which Lee and Carter celebrate (after a hot streak on the crap tables by Carter where he pockets roughly $50,000) by flying to New York City to take in a Knicks game and see the town. Rush Hour 3 In Rush Hour 3, both Carter and a vacationing Lee, along with the now grown-up daughter Soo Yung (Jinchu Zhang) of now Hong Kong Ambassador Han (Tzi Ma), travel to Paris to track down Ambassodor Han's assailant after an assassination attempt was made on him, which lead them deep into the center of a French-Asian triad conspiracy where they must also protect a French stage performer/dancer Genevieve (Noémie Lenoir), who has secret knowledge of the Triads' secret leaders. World Criminal Court Director Varden Reynard (Max Von Sydow) accompanies them on the trip, assigned to protect Soo Yung. This confrontation with the triad leads both Carter and Lee to confront Lee's adoptive brother Kenji (played by Hirokiyu Sanada), who has taken up with the triad, becoming a feared criminal figure in the centuries-old organization, who is also revealed as the co-mastermind of the attempted asassination. Kenji dies after falling from a high point on the Aieffel Tower, in a climatic standoff where Lee and Carter are forced to rescue Soo Yung, who was being held hostage by Kenji and his triad cohorts. Reynard, moments before getting shot to death by a taxicab driver who is wannabe spy in training George, (played by French actor Yvan Attal) who assisted Carter and Lee in a armed standoff, is also revealed as the co-conspirator in the attempt to betray and asassinate Ambassador Han. Category:Fictional Mob Busters Category:Candidates for deletion